


We're just passing time (You're not mine and that's alright)

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, damn jolly back at it again with the "we're best friends who make out" trope, miller smokes weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this thing in their friend group where people make out. Platonically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're just passing time (You're not mine and that's alright)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all we do is hide away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164023) by [jennycaakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes). 



> I just took a trip 4 years back when I used to write slash.

There's this... _thing_ in their friend group. 

It's kind of weird, they do have couples among them like Lincoln and Octavia who have been together for two years now, or Harper and Monroe who just recently decided to go for it. And then there's them: Clarke and Raven who casually make out every so often, and he and Nate. 

Nathan is Bellamy's best friend and a roommate with whom Bellamy also makes out. Platonically.

*

It starts one cold February night. Bellamy has recently broken up with Gina, and Nathan hasn't been on a date for several months. They pass the evening with cheap beer and shitty television.

They're spread over the couch, Miller with his legs on the coffee table. Bellamy gave up on scolding him two months after they had moved in. The beer makes them feel warm and comfortable. Bellamy's not really paying attention to the screen.

"Do you wanna make out?"

Brown eyes shoot up and focus on his face. "What?"

Bellamy just gives Miller a pointed look. He heard him.

"Where did this come from?" Miller wonders. "I didn't know you swing this way."

Bellamy shrugs. "I'm really lowkey about it." 

"I'm your best friend, asshole. And I am _offended_."

"You're a drama queen, that's what you are," Bellamy chuckles. "So do you wanna make out with me or nah?" He asks again, easy grin on his lips. "It's alright if you don't, 'm just asking."

The girl on the TV screen is in the middle of moral dilemma thanks to very original love triangle.

"Yeah, okay." 

Miller puts his beer down with one hand, reaching the other out and grabbing the back of Bellamy's neck. He pulls him closer slowly, leaving him a chance to back out. But Bellamy leans in eagerly and kisses him.

Nathan's lips taste of the bitter beer and they are very soft. The hand that's been cupping Bellamy's neck now tangles in dark hair. They kiss for minutes and it's easy, comfortable. When they pull away they are both smiling.

"That was nice," Miller says and lifts the beer to his lips.

"We should do this again some time," Bellamy smirks.

*

The following Saturday Clarke shows up with a scowl and a backpack. 

"I hate my fucking life," she says as a greeting and Bellamy lets her in. 

She spends the most of the day sketching angrily and he has to remind her to eat.

In the evening he makes her a drink, saying that he came up with something new and wants to try it out. 

Sitting on the kitchen table, her drink in hand, Clarke says: "So... I've slept with Raven." 

Bellamy highfives her. 

"I made out with Nate," he confesses. 

Another highfive is exchanged. 

"How was it?" Clarke is interested. 

Bellamy thinks for a second. "He's a great kisser," he then says, a little smile on his lips. 

"Thought so. Where is he anyway?" 

"Took the kids on a road trip." 

Miller, Jasper and Monty disappeard early in the morning together with Miller's old jeep. The note on the fridge said they'd be back on Sunday for lunch.

Clarke nods, swinging her legs for a bit. "The drink's great." 

Bellamy grins. "Good."

"But wait!" She must have just realized something and Bellamy looks at her expectantly. "Does that mean I'm not sleeping in your bed?" 

He laughs and shakes his head.

*

The next time it happens is two weeks later. Bellamy is sitting by the kitchen table, glasses perched on his nose. He's making notes about the book he's reading for school. Nathan wanders in, smelling faintly of weed. 

"Wanna make out?" he asks, his back to Bellamy as he's rummaging through the cabinet.

Bellamy shoots him a look. "Yeah. Let me just finish this chapter." 

"'kay. Imma be in my room." And he's gone again, though now a bag of chips is gone with him.

 

Bellamy comes in fifteen minutes later, glasses gone, rubbing at his eyes. He sits on the floor next to Miller, leaning his back on the bed. He steals some chips from the bag, tilts his head back so it rests on the bed too, and closes his eyes. 

He hears some shuffling and then there is a body in his lap. Lips press to his own and they taste salty. Bellamy has never really liked the plain taste of salty chips but from Nathan's lips it tastes somehow better. He smiles a little and brings his hands to Nathan's hips. The other boy deepens the kiss and runs his hands through Bellamy's hair. Bellamy sighs.

Nathan feels safe in Bellamy's lap. His big warm hands are grounding him. Bellamy's kisses leave him dizzy and he's pretty sure the room is spinning, though he won't open his eyes to check. He tangles his hands in Bellamy's hair, then grabs a handful and pulls lightly. 

Bellamy moans into his mouth and upon a harder tug tilts his head back again. Lips graze the skin of his neck, nipping on it, sucking. He sighs and dips his fingers underneath Miller's hoodie. He's met with naked skin right away and it shouldn't surprise him that Nate doesn't have a t-shirt because really. They've been living together for like a year and Nate doesn't bother wearing t-shirts. Ever.

Nathan shivers under his touch and Bellamy smiles.

 

(They end up falling asleep on the floor, right next to the _fucking_ huge bed.)

*

So yeah, that's a thing in their lives. 

When they're in the mood, craving human touch or seeking a momentary escape from the real life., they go to one another. Some days they don't have to say a single word. They can share a look and one of them leans in and kisses the other. 

It's comfortable, somehow calming and sometimes it's just pure fun. (Mostly if they've had a drink or two.) Bellamy likes the freedom of it and Nathan, well, Nathan likes the occassional sharing bed with a human heater. 

Of course Bellamy sees the way Nate looks at Monty. And he also notices how Monty is a completely different person when Nate is around. Sometimes he thinks he should talk some sense into these love-struck idiots and get them together but then he realizes that they have to figure it out on their own. And when they do, Bellamy will be happy for them. He will find someone else to make out with in his free time.


End file.
